In the transportation industry, packages are processed (scanned and sorted) through different types of sortation areas. There are two major issues with a manual sort system, staff must know where to sort freight (based on postal code or sort code), and freight must be sorted to the correct location or the piece will be missorted causing customer frustration and additional cost to the company. Prior methods are expensive and labour intensive. They also require secondary technology to fulfill tasks such as manual scanners forcing operators to carry objects. Accordingly, system and method that enable improved package sorting remains highly desirable.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.